Monster High: The Royal Sleepover
by paytonrich
Summary: Cleo throws the sleepover of the year! COMPLETE!
1. The Fashion Show

**Monster High: A Royal Sleepover**

 **You are cordially invited to**

 **HRH Cleo DeNile's Feast Your Eyes On This: The Party Of The Slumber**

 **The Glittery Pyramid With A Banner Of HRH's Face**

 **Friday, 18:00**

 **Bring Everything You Can Find!**

Cleo DeNile was waiting for the rest of her guests to arrive. Right now, there was Ula, Frankie, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Ghoulia, Spectra, Venus, Rochelle, Robecca, Catrine, Catty, Bonita, Avea, and Howleen.

Gigi, Gory, Jinafire, Meowlody, Purresphone, Iris, Gilda, Operetta, Skelitta, Scarah, Melody, and Lilith still had to show up.

Soon, three by three, they began to show up, and Cleo decided to start the party.

"Girls! All right. Everyone! Listen here. We are going to start this party by starting the fashion show. You are going to give each other makeovers, and put on the courture clothes I have produced for you." said Cleo into a microphone. As she said the last word, a long, glittering closet appeared in front of their eyes.

Cleo made everybody stand in line, and they all put on their clothes. When each of them walked in, a curtain surrounded them, and glitter made clothes appear on their bodies.

"Don't worry, Bonita, they're non-chewable." said Cleo.

Soon, everyone was giving each other makeovers. Each ghoul looked their very best.

Curtains were drawn. Music started. The lights switched off. And in the audience were- Each ghoul's boyfriends!

The show was a big hit, and, as soon as it was over, the guys were ushered out.


	2. The Snack Bars

_The Snack Bars_

 **After all the guys left, Cleo made another announcement. "Ladies, I have another surprise for you. Please come back to my room, and enter it from the West end staircase."**

 **Everybody climbed up the stairs, 10 by 10, since the stairs were that big, while Cleo went from the East end staircase, just her.**

 **When everybody reached that corner of her room, they were amazed by endless arrays of long tables, with snack bars, with things such as s'mores, ice scream sundaes, chips and dip, pizza, ice cream soda, and even elegant martinis!**

 **Everybody gathered around and ate, laughed, and had fun. And even if they spilled some food on the floor, it would be there for 5 seconds, and then it would disappear again.**

 **But then, everybody noticed that Cleo was missing all of a sudden, the song Flawless by Beyoncè was playing, and servants were wheeling in a cake that was as big as a swimming pool. Once the cake was at the center of the corner, Cleo jumped out.**

 **But everybody was either too stuffed or drunk to make out what was happening.**

 **So Cleo announced, "Let's play Truth Or Dare. Please leave the room and enter from the North end staircase.**


	3. Truth Or Scare

Truth Or Scare

 **Once everybody climbed up from the North End Staircase, they all flopped down on the endless array of king sized beds Cleo had arranged for them.**

 **Cleo passes around 156 six packs of beer, and 233 six packs of vodka. "Alright, everybody, take some drinks, and let's start." said Cleo.**

 **Cleo- Let's start with Clawdeen**

 **Clawdeen- Truth**

 **Cleo- Did you cheat on Thad?**

 **Clawdeen- No.**

 _Cleo narrows her eyes and squints at Clawdeen._

 **Clawdeen- It's Toralei's turn.**

 **Cleo- Toralei, Truth or Scare?**

 **Toralei- Scare.**

 **Cleo- Call Gooliope Jellington and bring her here. You have to play 7 minutes in heaven with her. And ask her out on a date tomorrow night.**

 **Spectra- Is she...?**

 **Cleo- Yes, can't you tell from the way she follows around Honey Swamp?**

 _Toralei calls Gooliope, and she agrees about the date and comes over._

 **Cleo- Okay, you two are going in the closet.**

 _After they get in, Cleo opens her Macbook Pro and watches the footage from a hidden camera. Whatever she saw was life-scarring. Soon, when the time is up, Cleo slams open the door_

 **Cleo- Okay, Gooliope, it's time for you to get out of here.**

She _kicks out Gooliope, birthday suit and all._

 **Cleo- It's Abbey's turn.**

 **Abbey- I pick Truth.**

 **Cleo- Is it true that you were once a male before?**

 **Abbey- No.**

 **Cleo- Frankie.**

 **Frankie- Truth.**

 **Cleo- Did Jackson dump you even after 'prom night'?**

 **Frankie- ...Yes...**

 **Cleo- Aha! I knew it!**

 **Cleo- Draculaura?**

 **Draculaura- Scare?**

 **Cleo- Drink a whole six pack of beer and try to text Clawd**

 _Draculaura drinks up, and texts Clawd a drunk message saying:_

 _khbgikhbbLipstock 678passport yuppieTalk DiRtY oh buggy mangoo_

 ** _Soon, after everybody gets either an embarrassing truth or scare, and they go on to the next activity._**


	4. Movie Time: Chick Freaks

_Movie Time_

 **Soon, Cleo announced, " Okay, ghouls, it's Movie Time. The most voted 10 movies will be played this night."**

 **Soon, the girls voted, and here were the results:**

 **Scream Ghouls (Mean Girls)**

 **How To Lose A Ghoul In 10,000 Days (How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days)**

 **Twilight (Ula's Fav)**

 **Easy A**

 **Bride Wars**

 **The Devil Wears Prada**

 **The Hot Chick**

 **Legally Blonde**

 **Breakfast At Tiffany's**

 **Clueless**

 **Before the movies started, Cleo passed around more booze, candied popcorn, coke floats, hot dogs, pizza, and candied apples.**

 **By the time Clueless ended, everybody was tired out, and wanted to sleep right away, even though they still had 12,00 more hours till they had to sleep.**


	5. The Day After The Sleepover

The Day After The Sleepover

 **The next morning, everyone was tired out, since they had only got 5 hours worth of sleep. Frankie rested her head against her stack of boo-berry pancakes.**

 **Plus, everybody was hungover from all the booze.**

 **Soon, everybody started going home.**

 **And they all agreed that they couldn't wait for the next sleepover.**


End file.
